brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Stan Lee
Marvel |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2013, 2016-2017 |Appearances = LEGO Marvel Super Heroes }} Stan Lee is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Description Stan Lee features a Brick Yellow jacket similar to Aldrich Killian's, but with a white button-up shirt underneath. He features brown legs with a grey buckle printed on the hip piece. Stan's hair is both light grey and white. He has a flesh head with glasses, a mustache, bushy grey eyebrows and a smile printed on it. Like Adam West, he is an elderly figure. Stan Lee's abilities including being able to web sling around like Spider-Man and transform into an "Excelsior" Hulk. When he dies he turns into a skeleton like Wolverine. He can also shoot fire from his eyes, a combination of Cyclops' ability to shoot from his eyes and the Human Torch's ability to shoot fire. Background Unlike most characters in the game, Stan Lee is not based on a fictional character. Instead, he is based on the former president and chairman of Marvel Comics. He is also known for co-creating numerous Marvel characters such as Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hulk and many others alongside Steve Ditko and Jack Kirby. He was seen escaping the Raft along with other villains in LEGO Marvel for unknown reasons. He also shows up multiple times throughout both games' hubs and levels, needing the player's help to be rescued. Rescuing every Stan Lee in each game will unlock him for play. Stan Lee died on November 12th, 2018 at the age of 95. Abilities As the creator of the characters, Stan Lee has over half of the in-game abilities. He can transform into a Big-Fig, and has the powers of Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cyclops, Human Torch, Magneto, and Mister Fantastic, plus Telekinesis and mind control. In LEGO Marvel Avengers, Stan has the powers of Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver; as well as possessing a S.H.I.E.L.D. scanner. He can also transform into an Iron Man-inspired suit (Iron Stan), as well as one based on the Hulkbuster (the Stanbuster). Notes * In LEGO Marvel, he has Wolverine's abilities, even though he did not create Wolverine. He did, however, create the X-Men. He has Captain America's powers in LEGO Marvel's Avengers, but also did not create him (Cap was created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon). Gallery Stan Lee with LEGO Hulk.png|Stan Lee with a brick built Hulk StanLee1.jpg|Stan Lee beside his videogame counterpart Screen shot 2013-07-20 at 3.57.45 PM.png|Stan Lee Gamma-mutated into The Hulk Stan Lee.png slworthuy.PNG|Stan Lee in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *''LEGO Marvel's Avengers'' * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Quotes * "Once again the world is saved, and the heroes have saved the day!" * "I'm all over this game! At what point do I stop being a cameo, and start being the star?" * "I think this cements 'Stan the Man' as the king of cameos!" Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures that are based on real people Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Big Figures